Teletoon Retro
Teletoon Retro was a Canadian English-language Category B specialty channel owned by Corus Entertainment that was based on the former Teletoon programming block. Serving as somewhat of an Canadian version of Boomerang, the service was dedicated to broadcasting classic animated television programs as well as some live-action series. It was available in over nine million Canadian households in 2013; it had the most subscribers among the digital Canadian specialty channels. Teletoon Retro was shut down on September 1, 2015, with either Cartoon Network or Disney Channel inheriting the network's channel allotments and CRTC license. History Teletoon Retro began as a programming block on Teletoon. On November 24, 2000 (shortly after Boomerang's launch), Teletoon Canada was given approval by the Canadian Radio-television and Telecommunications Commission (CRTC) to launch a national English language category 2 specialty channel named Teletoon Retro sometime in 2001. The channel never made it to air. Plans to launch the channel arose again in 2005, when on October 25, Teletoon Canada was given approval again to launch Teletoon Retro. The channel was launched at 6:00 PM EST on October 1, 2007 with its first program being The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show. To coincide with the channel's launch, Teletoon briefly relaunched the Retro programming block. A French language counterpart, titled Télétoon Rétro, which had been given approval to be launched at the same time as Teletoon Retro, was launched on September 4, 2008. On March 4, 2013, Corus Entertainment announced that it would acquire Astral Media's 50% ownership interest in Teletoon Canada (owner of Teletoon, Télétoon, Teletoon Retro, Télétoon Rétro, and Cartoon Network). The purchase was in relation to Bell Media's pending takeover of Astral (which had earlier been rejected by the CRTC in October 2012, but was restructured to allow the sale of certain Astral Media properties in order to allow the purchase to clear regulatory hurdles). Corus's purchase was cleared by the Competition Bureau two weeks later on March 18. On December 20, 2013, the CRTC approved Corus's full ownership of Teletoon Canada and it was purchased by Corus on January 1, 2014. The channel continues to be owned by Teletoon Canada, now wholly owned by Corus Entertainment under its Corus Kids division. On March 1, 2014, a high definition simulcast of the Teletoon Retro was launched. It was only available on Cogeco and Bell Fibe TV. In August 2015 (shortly after Boomerang's international rebrand), Teletoon Retro's website announced that the channel would be shut down effective September 1, 2015; some of its programming was moved to the main Teletoon network. On some providers, Teletoon Retro was replaced by either Disney Channel or Cartoon Network. The transition was legally structured so that Cartoon Network would cease to exist as a separately-licensed service as of September 1, 2015, and henceforth operate under Teletoon Retro's category B license instead. It is unknown if a true Canadian feed of Boomerang will launch in the future. Programming Similar to Boomerang, Teletoon Retro primarily aired classic animated programming; its CRTC license specified that programming had to have been produced at least 10 years prior. While primarily devoted to animation, its CRTC license allowed as much as 10% of its programming to be live action; as such, unlike Boomerang, it also aired several live-action series, such as Batman, Fraggle Rock, and Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. A * indicates that the show also aired on Boomerang in the US. * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (2007-09)* * Justin Time (2011-15) * "The Adventures of Super Mario Bros 3" (2012-2015)* * The All-New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (2007-09)* * The Angry Beavers (2007-15) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2008-15) * Animaniacs (2014-15) * Babar (2013-15) * The Banana Splits (2007-11)* * Batman (2012-14) * Batman: The Animated Series (2008-12)* * Beetlejuice (2009-13)* * Bobby's World (2013-15) * The Bugs Bunny and Tweety Show (2007-13, 2014-15)* * Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (2007-10) * Casper the Friendly Ghost (2008-12, 2015)* * Care Bears (2012-15, But Until In March 8th 2015) * Dexter's Laboratory (2014-15)* * Fantastic Four (2008-11)* * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids (2007-10) * Felix the Cat (2011-13) * The Flintstones (2007-15)* * For Better or For Worse (2011-13) * Fraggle Rock (2012-13) * Garfield and Friends (2011-15)* * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (2008-12)* * Goosebumps (2012-15) * The Gumby Show (2015) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2010-15)* * Hoppity Hooper (2013)* * The Huckleberry Hound Show (2008-12)* * Inspector Gadget (2008-15) * Jem and the Holograms (2011-13) * The Jetsons (2007-13; 2014-15)* * Johnny Bravo (2014-15)* * Josie and the Pussycats (2008-12)* * Laff-A-Lympics (2007-09)* * Looney Tunes (2011-15)* * The Merrie Melodies Show (2007-10)* * The Mighty Hercules (2012-15) * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (2010-12) * Mighty Mouse The New Adventures (2007-2014) * My Pet Monster (2012-15) * Ned's Newt (2012-14) * The New Adventures of Batman (2008-09, 2014) * The New Adventures of Superman (2008-10) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (2011-13)* * The Pink Panther Show (2009-13)* * Popeye the Sailor (2010-14)* * The Porky Pig Show (2007-11)* * The Quick Draw McGraw Show (2008-11)* * The Backyardigans (2007-09, 2012) * The Real Ghostbusters (2008-11, 2013-15) * ReBoot (2008-12) * The Road Runner Show (2007-10)* * Rocket Robin Hood (2007-09) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (2007-11, 2014-15)* * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (2007-11)* * Stickin' Around ''(2013-15) * ''The Secret World of Santa Claus (2013-15) * She-Ra: Princess of Power (2010-14)* * The Smoggies (2011-13, 2014-15) * The Smurfs (2008-15)* * Spider-Man (2008-12) * Super Friends (2008-10)* * "Super Mario World (TV series)" (2012-2015)* * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-15) * ThunderCats (2009-12)* * Tiny Toon Adventures (2013-15) * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show (2011-13)* * The Tom and Jerry Show (2012-13)* * Tom and Jerry Kids (2012-15)* * Top Cat (2007-09, 2013)* * Sesame Street (2008-12) * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home (2007-09)* * The Woody Woodpecker Show (2007-11) * The Yogi Bear Show (2007-11)* Category:Foreign Boomerang Category:TV Shows Category:Teletoon Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Noggin Category:Qubo Category:Toon Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD